The Saint and The Sinner
by 13.Starlight-Mist
Summary: She can save all her friends from despair, but can never save herself. She can mend any broken heart, but hers remains shattered. She is a saint, but can never find her own miracle. He crushed her heart, and now he is trying to save it. He broke her, and now he is trying to find the glue. He is a sinner, but maybe he can win her over. Just Maybe. [SasuSaku]


**The Saint and The Sinner** by **Starlight-Mist  
Disclaimer:** My name is Brigitta and not Masashi Kishimoto, so I can not claim any rights to the Naruto series.

* * *

 **Prologue  
** Written by Starlight-Mist

She can save all her friends from despair, but can never save herself.  
She can mend any broken heart, but hers remains shattered.  
She is a saint, but can never find her own miracle.

He crushed her heart, and now he is trying to save it.  
He broke her, and now he is trying to find the glue.  
He is a sinner, but maybe he can win her over.

Just Maybe.

* * *

 _ **She can save all her friends from despair, but can never save herself.**_

As the sun began to rise and dust filtered through the air, Sakura surveyed the damage that the war had caused.

Shinobi bodies lay strewn like broken dolls, their jackets bloodied and hearts still; behind them, the village that once had been called Konoha lay in ruins.

To her left, Kiba and Akamaru were searching through the rubble for survivors as Naruto tried to comfort Hinata, who was shaking in silent sobs. On her right, Ino was staring listlessly at the broken paintbrush in her hands, the owner nowhere to be seen. Further to the right, TenTen helped an injured Lee to his feet, tears streaming down her face for her fallen teammate and lover. Directly in front of her, Shikamaru watched them, lighting a cigarette as blood gushed from a deep wound on his leg.

Sighing, Sakura channeled chakra to her hand, then walked over to the pineapple-haired man.

"Sakura, should you be doing that? Your chakra is going to run out soon," Chōji stated, stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth as he watched her heal his teammate.

The pinkette plastered a smile to her face before answering, "Thank you for worrying, Chōji-san, but I'll just pop a few soldier pills before getting to work."

"Are you sure?" the big-boned man asked, to which Sakura nodded.

"I suppose that we should go join them...how troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as Sakura finished knitting his skin back together. Sakura nodded in agreement as the shadow manipulator ground the cigarette into the ground and pushed himself to his feet, shivering when a cold breeze blew over her skin.

If only she still had her flak jacket.

Half an hour later, her face was streaked with mud, her clothes were ripped, and splinters were embedded in her skin, but Sakura continued to sift through the boulders littering the battlefield.

Standing up, ready to move on to the next pile of rocks, the medic-nin saw a flash of white...skin? Digging furiously, Sakura managed to find a grip on the largest rock. Grunting, she shoved her knee under the rock, then lifted it up.

Tossing the boulder aside, she found a body.

It was Sai.

Sakura's hands immediately flew to his throat, checking for a pulse.

"Ino! I found Sai!" Sakura screamed, pushing chakra into his cold body; Ino was by her side in a flash, dropping to her knees like a stone through water.

"Start circulating your chakra through his body; start with small amounts of chakra,then increase...we don't want him to go into shock," Sakura ordered as began healing the large wound on his torso.

"Thank you, Sakura," Ino whispered, tears shimmering in her eyes as she did as she had been instructed.

"I guess this is what friends are for," Sakura answered, the slightest hint of a smile decorating her lips.

Ino laughed, "I owe you one, Forehead."

 _ **She can mend any broken heart, but hers remains shattered.**_

"Sakura! We found another survivor," Kiba called from somewhere to her left.

"Be right there," Sakura responded, pulling the short pink strands of her hair back into a ponytail and looping an elastic around them as she gave orders on taking care of her latest patient, a young woman whose ribs had been crushed.

Inhaling deeply when a gust of wind washed over her, Sakura watched the shinobi carry the woman to the temporary hospital. With one last look over at what had once had been Konoha, Sakura stood up and turned away...she had a job to do.

"What are her vitals?" Sakura answered, kneeling down next to the patient.

As one of her trainees rapped off his stats, Sakura summoned her chakra scalpel and cut open his shirt; an angry red wound glared back at her, blood oozing out from it.

"Someone go and get me the antidote-poison 11-D and a lot more bandages," Sakura barked, pulling pieces of the shinobi's shirt out of the wound.

"Poison 11-D? Isn't that one of our poisons?" one of her trainees asked.

"Yes, and I would very well like to know who uses 11-D on their senbon."

"I think that Kouga Hidetoshi does," someone replied, their voice soft.

"Well, someone go tell him that he needs to look before he throws his senbon; poisoning one's own teammate can create a lot of trouble on serious missions," Sakura announced.

"Will do," someone to her right acknowledged before disappearing in a poof of white, making room for one of her other trainees, who was holding the antidote to 11-D and eight rolls of bandages.

"Is this all we have left?" she asked, taking the rolls and tucking them into her empty kunai holster; "We are going to need a lot more than this."

"We are out," the young woman replied, "but Hokage-sama has ordered the villagers to sanitize and start ripping sheets."

"Good, because we're going to need them," Sakura sighed, tapping it to get rid of air bubbles before pressing the syringe into the injured shinobi's arm.

"Sakura!" Naruto called from the other side of the battlefield. "Do you have any painkillers left? This man desperately needs some!"

"I'll be over in a moment!" Sakura answered before drawing the syringe out of the young man's arm. As her trainees took over, Sakura bounded over to Naruto, rummaging through her pouch for her last packet of painkillers.

Hours later, the doctor was on the verge of passing out; her head felt like it was filled with cotton, her throat was parched, and her vision was beginning to blur.

As she staggered to her feet, then pitched forwards, a strong pair of arms encircled her waist; Sakura turned her head to see Kakashi standing behind her. It was silent as the grey-haired man helped her over to her next patient.

"Thank you...sensei," she croaked as he guided her hand to the largest wound.

"This is the least I can do after having abandoned you," the sharingan-wielder confessed, guilt riddling his voice as Sakura began to heal the woman, her chakra growing dimmer and dimmer as the wound disappeared.

It was only after her chakra began to flicker that she replied.

"Sensei, you never abandoned me...the only person who ever abandoned me..."

Her chakra sputtered one last time, then died.

"...was Sasuke..."

 _ **She is a saint, but can never find her own miracle.**_

"Make sure to change the dressing if you notice any dampness, and if you can, change the dressing before there is any dampness at all. If you see any redness, drainage, swelling, or odor, I want you to come here and have it checked out," Sakura instructed, helping Yamato off of the hospital bed and signing his chart.

"Thank you, Sakura...you truly are a saint," he praised before exiting the room.

Sakura smiled to herself when Chie, her helping nurse, prepared the bed for her next patient. Over the past three weeks, Sakura had been working on post-war autopsies, so interacting with live people was a happy change of pace.

"Senpai, you really should go home and rest up," Chie said, worried for her mentor. "You need to take a break at some point...soldier pills don't last forever."

"Thank you for worrying about me, Chie-chan, but there are still many people who still need help. Can you please call in the next patient?" Sakura replied, pulling on on another pair of gloves and snapping them; Chie hesitated before ducking through the curtains and escorting the next patient into the room.

Sakura nearly turned away from her next patient, but a certain line from the Hippocratic Oath flashed through her mind.

 _Into whatsoever houses I enter, I will enter to help the sick..._

She cleared her throat before speaking, "How can I help you, Sasuke?"

"Cut," the dark-haired male answered, gesturing towards his torso.

Sakura nodded stiffly, then gestured to the table.

No words were exchanged as Sasuke took off his shirt and Sakura raised a glowing hand to examine the cut, which was really a large wound.

"How did you get this?" she asked, peering at the edges.

"Rogue nin attack," he answered.

"And you waited three days to get it checked?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrow and lowering her hand away from the laceration. "The wound is poisoned, Sasuke. Chie-chan, I need the antidote for 15-B."

The nurse nodded, then left the room to retrieve the requested antidote.

"You have changed," Sasuke stated, his voice raspy.

"I've been very busy," the pinkette snorted, marking something down on his clipboard. "So has Naruto."

"I know. We sparred."

"I noticed."

"You did."

Although Sasuke phrased it as a sentence, Sakura knew that he really was wondering how she had known.

"You had bruises all over, your rib was fractured, and the hair on your arms are singed. Naruto sure loves his rasengan."

Sasuke frowned, then stared at her.

"Are you going to heal it? My rib?" he asked, his onyx eyes never leaving her face, even with Chie came back with the antidote.

"I already did," Sakura answered, turning to her assistant and accepting the vial.

Sasuke smirked.

"You have improved."

The Haruno bristled, then answered, "Did you really expect me to sit around and cry after you left, Sasuke? I'll have you know that I am the second-in-command of this hospital, _and_ that I trained under Tsunade."

If Sasuke was surprised, he didn't show it.

"You were always the weakest on the team."

Clenching her fist, the rosette barely restrained herself from punching the injured Uchiha, something that her assistant easily picked up on.

"The vial, Sakura-san?" the young woman prompted softly, tapping her senpai on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Chie-chan," Sakura said, reigning in her temper and sliding the needle into Sasuke's arm with a little more force than was probably necessary.

Sasuke grunted.

"Is that all, Sasuke?" she asked, disposing of the syringe.

The ex-avenger looked as if he had something on the tip of his tongue, but shook his head and slid off of the hospital bed.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

Chie bit her lip, contemplating whether she should say something, but shook her head and went to get the next patient.

The two would resolve their fight when the time was right.

 _ **He crushed her heart, and now he is trying to save it.**_

"Sakura, we need to talk."

Sasuke watched as Sakura tore herself away from the stack of medical forms she had been reviewing, clearly irritated that she had been interrupted.

"What do we need to talk about?" Sakura asked, standing up.

Sasuke jumped off of the windowsill, then walked over to the other side of her desk, staring into her viridian eyes before speaking.

"Sit down, Sakura."

"Why?" the young doctor demanded, planting her hands on her hips.

"Because it's just a talk. Sit down."

Sakura slammed a hand into her desk and snapped back at him, "No, Sasuke! Stop ordering me around, say what you need to say, then leave my office!"

There was a crater in the desk.

What followed her outburst was a bout of terse silence as Sakura debated whether or not to throw him out of her office, and Sasuke fumbled for the right words to say.

Finally, he spoke.

"Sakura, I have sinned."

The girl who had once confessed her love to him raised a delicate eyebrow before responding, "Yes, Sasuke, you have sinned."

"You are mad. At me."

"Is there something you are getting at, Sasuke?" asked the irate doctor.

Sasuke blinked before speaking, "I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want-"

Sakura cut him off with an angry, "You want something from me? You must be kidding me. I gave you everything I have to offer, and this is a waste of my time."

With that, she stormed out of her office.

The last surviving Uchiha sighed, then released his henge no jutsu, revealing a familiar masked face with grey hair.

"If only she would listen," Kakashi muttered before disappearing from Sakura's office and reappearing outside the Uchiha compound.

"Oi, Sasuke. Open up."

It took a while, but Sasuke eventually slid the door open.

"Kakashi...sensei."

The grey-haired man was surprised at the honorific, but quickly recovered.

"So, are you going to invite me in?"

Sasuke looked tempted to say no, but thought the better of it and opened the door. Inside, it was dark, and Kakashi frowned.

"Can I open a window?"

Sasuke replied with his trademark, "Hn."

After opening a few windows, Kakashi took a seat by the _kotatsu_ , folding his hands and placing them on the edge of the little table.

"How is everything? Are you settling back into the village?"

"Hn."

"I'm going to take that as a 'Yes, sensei, I am settling back into the village and everything is fine' and reply with a thumbs up," Kakashi muttered before turning back to the stoic male shinobi.

"So, how are things with Naruto?"

"The dobe still eats ramen. And wears orange."

"Some things never change," Kakashi nodded before shifting over to a more-dangerous topic of conversation. "So, other than your encounter in the hospital, have you talked to Sakura yet?"

Sasuke stiffened.

"I suppose not, so that is why I payed her a visit today...as you. Oh, the wonders of a henge no jutsu!"

The Uchiha's eyes flashed red as he made eye contact with his teacher.

"You did what?"

"I used henge no jutsu and talked to her. Do you want to know how it went?"

Sasuke grunted.

"Yes, yes, Sasuke. Since you are so enthusiastic about hearing about my meeting with Sakura, I suppose I can tell you how it went," Kakashi said dryly, shaking his head at the young man.

The black-haired man grunted again.

"Simply? It did not go well. I demanded that she talked to me. She asked what we had to talk about. I told her to sit down. She lost her temper at me and told me to stop ordering her around and other stuff like that. I then stated that I had sinned and she agreed."

Sasuke growled, his eyes flashing red yet again.

"I then stated that she was mad and that I wasn't asking for forgiveness. Then, when I tried to tell her that I wanted to apologize, she exited the room."

"You should have just left her alone," Sasuke said coldly.

"And that was going to solve the problem?" the man with gravity-defying hair asked.

"No, but at least she wouldn't hate me any more."

"Sasuke, that is not the way to solve this," Kakashi said in a patronizing tone.

"And you solved it?"

"Well, no-"

"Just leave things well enough alone, Kakashi. If she hates me, let her hate me."

"Are you really going to give up so easily? I thought you had more fight in you? What happened to the Uchiha Sasuke I knew? What happened to all your determination? You had big dreams as a young boy. Don't tell me that Orochimaru took them away from you too."

"If she is determined to hate and ignore me, then I will let her; it's the least that I can do for her."

Kakashi was suddenly reminded of a conversation that he had had with Sakura about a month ago.

 _\- "This is the least I can do after having abandoned you."  
_ _\- "Sensei, you never abandoned me...the only person who ever abandoned me...was Sasuke..."_

"Sasuke, Sakura thinks you abandoned her," Kakashi stated.

"I did. She confessed her love, and I knocked her out and left her on a stone bench. She could have been raped. She could have been kidnapped. She could have been tortured. I abandoned her, Kakashi. I literally abandoned her."

Kakashi shook his head.

"Sasuke, to abandon someone means to give up on them...to no longer look after them. You are still looking after Sakura. Don't think for a second that I don't know what you've been doing for her recently."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Sitting on her roof and guarding her at night because she broke her window a week ago and hasn't had the time to replace it? Covering her with her blankets when they fall off? Rubbing her back when she has night terrors? Sharpening her kunai because she is always working in the hospital? Buying her groceries to replace her expired ones? Buying her soldier pills?"

Sasuke averted his eyes.

"Sasuke, you obviously still care for her. You haven't abandoned her, no matter what she thinks."

"So what?"

"You should try again...Sakura believes in second chances."

"A second chance..."

"Sakura is stubborn, hard-headed, and guarded now. Don't be surprised if she doesn't forgive you at first."

"Her personality changed a lot."

"You're kidding, right? Sasuke, ask her for a fight, and you'll know exactly how much she has changed."

"Hn."

 _ **He broke her, and now he is trying to find the glue.**_

Sakura was annoying.

She had pink hair and bright green eyes; she was too happy for a shinobi; she had stopped calling him Sasuke-kun; she still hadn't replaced her window; she was now a medic-nin; she had yelled at Kakashi when he had impersonated him; she was late to team meetings; and she no longer needed him to protect her.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he liked the new Sakura.

Especially since she was currently ignoring him.

"Oi. Sakura. The dobe wants to have a team lunch."

She continued to ignore him.

"Ichiraku. He has coupons."

She was still ignoring him.

"Sakura. Lunch. Ichiraku. Naruto. Ramen."

Frustrated that she was still ignoring him, Sasuke stole her book.

"Give it back," she ordered, extending her hand for her book.

Sasuke glanced at the cover; what was so interesting about retinal vein occlusion, and why was she reading it in the old training grounds? Training grounds were used for training, not for reading.

"Hn."

"What's that even supposed to mean?" the spunky doctor asked, jumping to her feet as her patience started to wear thin. "I have never found the word 'Hn' in the dictionary..."

"Hn," Sasuke commented, using his height to evade Sakura's desperate grabs for her book, and finally, Sakura snapped.

"What the HELL do you want?"

"Fight me."

"What?" Sakura asked, confused as Sasuke removed his cloak and placed it on the ground.

"Hn. You win, you can take your book back. I win, you go to lunch and we talk."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the tall, dark-haired man before nodding.

"Deal."

Sasuke nodded, then tucked her retinal-whatever book into his kunai pouch, trying to ignore how much he felt like Kakashi.

"So, when do we start?" Sakura asked, pulling a pair of leather gloves out of her pocket.

"Hn. Now."

Sakura didn't waste any time, throwing a handful of kunai at him before jumping back into the trees to hide as she formulated her strategy; Sasuke responded by deflecting the kunai and drawing his katana.

On second thought, Sasuke let his eyes bleed to red.

Seeing that he had activated his bloodline and was advancing, Sakura jumped down from the trees, armed with only a kunai and a glowing chakra scalpel.

"You first," Sakura taunted, stepping forward and calling him to her with her hand, just like had done in the Chunnin exams. Sasuke grunted in response to the challenge, then rushed towards her, his katana trailing behind him. As he approached, Sakura created three clones, then jumped back again when Sasuke destroyed them with one swipe.

Sakura frowned, then threw a handful of kunai at him.

"Hn."

As Sakura kept backing up, Sasuke looked around the clearing and noticed that she was backing up into a net of chakra strings. He smirked, then let himself get caught in her trap. However, before she could place her kunai against his throat, Sasuke disappeared, leaving nothing but a log in his place.

Sakura was immediately on alert.

 _Not right...above...left...or behind..._

With that, Sakura slammed her fist into the ground.

When the ground started shaking, Sasuke immediately knew that Sakura really was the Legendary Sucker's apprentice. Although he had seen immense displays of her power during the war, he never thought that she would use it like this; it was a ground-breaking discovery.

"Hn," he commented, jumping over the rubble and up into the trees.

Sakura stood in the middle of the destruction, her fist still on the ground and her hair blowing in the wind. With his sharingan, he could see every strand as it tickled her skin. She was dangerous, but so beautiful.

The pinkette didn't waste much time before straightening up, then getting into a defensive stance as Sasuke jumped down from the tree and flew at her, his Kusanagi glinting in the sunlight. Seconds after, he was behind Sakura. The young medical nin gasped at his speed, but reacted quickly by whirling around and kicking him.

Much to his surprise, Sasuke was sent flying backward into a tree.

Wiping blood from his mouth, the Uchiha stood back up and looked at his old teammate. It seemed that she could use her monster strength anywhere on her body.

Storing the information for later, Sasuke flew at the pinkette, his katana clashing with her kunai. Sakura cried out when he managed to disarm her, but quickly drew her ANBU katana. The two katanas clashed, the sound of metal ringing throughout the training ground as Sakura desperately tried to gain the upper hand.

However, Sasuke's many years of training under Orochimaru were hard to match.

"Huue-yahh!" Sakura screamed, kicking Sasuke in the stomach and then flipping back to avoid his thrust.

"Hn."

Seemingly aggravated at him, Sakura discarded her katana and dusted off her gloves.

"If we're going to fight, Sasuke, we're going to fight my way," she growled, pounding her fist into her other hand; a fire burned in her eyes.

"Fine."

Sasuke tucked his precious blade away, then assumed a similar stance, eyeing her as she swayed. Sasuke frowned; her tactic of moving so that he couldn't predict her move wouldn't work on him - he had the sharingan.

But wait...she knew that...

Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally as he ducked, barely avoiding a blow from behind, which easily could have incapacitated him. The swaying Sakura disappeared, and the real Sakura continued attacking; fists flew, feet swept, bodies flipped, sweat accumulated, and the two kept on fighting.

"Tch. Sloppy," Sasuke stated, voicing his displeasure as Sakura's punches grew slower and slower.

Sasuke paused for a moment, then kicked out at Sakura's face, only to find that Sakura had dropped to her knee, spun, and was now kicking out at his stable leg. She had been playing him again - she still wasn't tired.

"Your stamina has improved," Sasuke noted, disappearing before her leg connected.

"You're not too bad yourself," the pinkette replied.

The fight continued for many long minutes, Sakura using her strength and agility, and Sasuke his Sharingan and speed.

"Why aren't you using genjutsu?" Sakura finally asked.

"You aren't."

Sakura smirked, then threw herself at Sasuke, slamming him into a tree; chakra strings looped around him as she placed her hand on his forehead. Before Sasuke could execute any hand signs, Sakura channeled her chakra, then released.

The last Uchiha was startled when his Sharingan deactivated.

"How."

It was not a question, but a demand; nobody had ever deactivated his sharingan before.

"I know your tricks, Sasuke..." Sakura whispered with a shrug, pressing a kunai to his throat and placing her other hand on his carotid artery.

"Not quite," a low voice rumbled from behind her as a sharp edge was pressed to her throat.

Sakura cursed; no wonder her experimental deactivation had worked...because it was a clone, and Sasuke had let her have the advantage over his clone.

"You know me better physically, but I know you better in many different aspects.

"Hn. Prove it."

"You're the last surviving Uchiha. You were born on July 23. Your blood type is AB. Your ninja registration number is 012606. You like training and taking walks. You love omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, but hate sweets. Your first kiss was to Naruto. Your favorite color is black. You lost your left arm fighting Naruto and would have left the village before shishou healed it, had she not ordered you to stay. Your hair looks like a chicken butt. You are being monitored for lung diseases. You suffer from PTSD, caused by the murder of your clan. You believe that life is not fair. I could go on..."

Sasuke let his breath fan on Sakura's neck before replying:

"Haruno. March 28. Blood type O. 012601. Medic-nin. Trained by Tsunade. First kiss was Ranma Kei. You like sweets. Hate spice. Miss your genin days. Have a broken window. Polish your forehead protect. Friends with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Once had an aortic aneurysm. Have a scar from your fight with Sasori. Run the risk of going blind in your right eye. Widely respected medic. Love daffodils. Love the color red. Can't sing for your life. Can hold your liquor. Have lost patients less than Tsunade. Are bad a betting, just like your Tsunade. Read medical textbooks in your free time. _I_ could go on..."

Sakura froze before replying, "Sasuke, you may know a lot about me, but you don't know basic morals. I know what is wrong and what is right. I know that revenge is wrong. I know that defying orders are wrong. I know that abandoning your village is wrong."

"You've told me before. Besides, when did this move from an innocent talk about each other to a deep talk about what is right and wrong?"

"You never listened to me, Sasuke, and that is why you are only pretending to know me; you know only the skin-deep things."

The training grounds fell silent, and Sasuke dissipated his clone, then handed Sakura her book.

His face was unreadable when he spoke.

"You win, Sakura."

She caught her breath.

"So, I only know your stats and the skin deep things? You didn't even give me a second chance."

With those words, Sasuke walked away.

 _ **He is a sinner, but maybe he can win her over.**_

The next day, Sasuke found Sakura in the Uchiha compound, her hands fidgeting with a bag.

"Sakura."

The pinkette jumped at his voice, then immediately bowed.

"Gomen, Sasuke. I was extremely rude to you yesterday. Gomen."

Sasuke blinked in surprise when she held the bag out to him, a blush staining her cheeks; when he took the bag and looked inside, he found his cloak.

It was washed and folded.

"Come in."

Sakura nodded, then followed him inside, taking off her shoes; she was soon sitting across from him at his _kotatsu,_ her hands fiddling with the edge of her way-too-short skirt.

"Tea?"

Sakura shook her head, then cleared her throat before speaking, her head bowed.

"I am scared of you, Sasuke. You are strong, possess the Sharingan, and can use the Chidori better than Kakashi-sensei can."

Sasuke grunted, his fists clenching under the table.

"You betrayed the village, you knocked me out, you hurt Naruto, and you learned from Orochimaru. Sasuke, I like to believe in second chances, but after you nearly killed me, I started to believe that people don't deserve a second chance."

The black-haired man stiffened; for some reason, the thought that Sakura didn't think he deserved a second chance was not sitting well with him.

Sakura took a breath before continuing.

"However, yesterday, you told me that I never gave you a second chance, and I came to realize that I was wrong. You deserve a second chance."

Sasuke relaxed a little, but remained guarded; he sensed a large "but".

"However, this doesn't mean that I am going to give you my full trust...yet. Is this okay, Sasuke?"

"No."

Sakura looked up.

"I want to add a condition."

"Only if I approve. What is the condition?"

"Call me Sasuke-kun."

"Alright Sasuke-kun. I brought some painkillers for your ribs; you left before I could heal them. It seems that you don't have a concussion; I was worried for a while. I also brought some sleeping medicine, just in case you have any night terrors. I guess I should take care of your ribs right now though. Also, is it okay if I check your lungs and eyes?"

As Sakura flitted over to his side, her hands glowing green, Sasuke looked up and smiled.

Some things never changed.

 _ **Just Maybe.**_

* * *

 _This oneshot was written while listening to excessive amounts of "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day, "How to Save a Life" by The Fray, and "Me and My Broken Heart" by Rixton. You will probably find that the first and second Sasuke-dedicated sections match up with some of the lyrics to "How to Save a Life" - this was intended. Thank you for reading, please pardon any mistakes, favorite and follow, and review. Thanks again!_

 **Publish Date:** May 30, 2016


End file.
